She was Dead
by Kira Desuke
Summary: Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan. Dan itu pasti. Persis seperti yang mereka rasakan saat ini. Penyesalan, setelah gadis yang mereka sayangi kini sudah tidak bernyawa lagi. Oneshot. Special request by Hiroki Ichida. Mind to RnR?


**Yo minna! Langsung saja, special request by Hiroki Ichida. Maaf ya, cuma ini yang bisa kubuat :) **

**Happy reading!**

**

* * *

**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Story © Kira Desuke**

Warning : OOC, semi-canon, typo?

Pairings : slight LeeSaku, NaruSaku, SasuSaku

Genre : Romance/Angst/Friendship

**.**

**.**

**Penyesalan selalu datang belakangan**

**Karena itu...**

**Jangan pernah siakan kesempatan yang sudah diberikan padamu**

**.**

**.**

**SHE WAS DEAD**

**

* * *

**

**.**

Aku kini hanya bisa menunduk, menyesali kepergiannya. Rasanya seperti tertohok. Di saat aku menginginkan dan mengharapkan senyumannya setelah dia pulang dari misi seperti biasanya, tiba-tiba yang kulihat hanyalah tubuhnya yang terbaring tak berdaya di gendongan salah satu teman baikku.

Waktu itu aku hanya diam, entah kenapa otakku berubah menjadi lemot, tidak bisa mencerna apa yang dikatakan temanku yang berambut pirang itu. Aku mencoba tertawa, berharap kalau aku tertawa maka temanku itu juga akan ikut tertawa karena semua yang dia katakan hanyalah lelucon. Lalu gadis itu, gadis yang kusayangi itu akan bangkit dari gendongan si rambut pirang dan ikut tertawa padaku. Lama ku tertawa, temanku tidak juga ikut tertawa.

"Lee," dia mulai bersuara padaku. Uzumaki Naruto—teman yang selalu kukagumi akan semangatnya yang membara. Wajahnya terlihat sedih, sesaat dia menggigit bibir bawahnya sampai akhirnya dia berkata padaku.

"Dia sudah meninggal,"

Aku tertegun, wajahku memucat. Kami-sama, apakah pendengaranku mulai rusak? Benar kan? Iya kan? Katakan bahwa telingaku rusak! Katakan bahwa cedera saat aku diserang oleh ninja Oto untuk melindungi gadis itu masih ada sampai sekarang. Sungguh, aku rela jika telingaku ternyata rusak ketimbang harus mendengar kata-kata itu. Aku masih berharap, setelah ini Naruto akan tertawa lebar—ciri khasnya dan mengatakan, "HAHAHA KAU KENA LEE!" setelah itu dia memukul bahuku seperti biasa saat dia berhasil menipuku.

Tapi tidak.

Naruto tidak bereaksi. Dia tetap diam, menatapku dengan tatapan yang menuntutku untuk percaya padanya. Aku tidak mau, aku tidak mau mempercayainya! Ini pasti bohong! Iya kan?

Aku berjalan mendekati gadis yang berada di gendongan Naruto, "Sakura-chan," aku mengelus pipi gadis berambut soft pink yang menutup matanya itu. Jika dia masih hidup, dia pasti akan bangun dan memukulku hingga aku terlempar jauh. Sakura-chan selalu menjaga harga dirinya, aku tahu. Aku terus mengelusnya, berharap dia bangun, menatapku dengan tatapan membunuhnya, dan memukulku sambil berteriak, "SHANNAROOO!"

'Jika dia masih hidup'

Ukh, ini tidak mungkin. Aku merasakan penglihatanku mulai kabur, lalu merasakan ada cairan bening yang berkumpul di mataku. Bibirku bergetar, menahan diri untuk tidak berteriak. Nauto tidak berbohong. Dia tidak sedang bercanda. Apa yang selama ini kulakukan? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji untuk selalu menjaganya seumur hidup? Bukankah aku sudah berjanji saat pertemuan berikutnya, aku akan jauh lebih kuat? Tapi apa? Aku tidak bisa apa-apa. Memalukan. Aku tidak akan punya muka untuk bertemu lagi dengan Guy-sensei, Neji, maupun Tenten.

Maafkan aku Sakura-chan, aku tidak berguna. Aku tidak bisa menepati janjiku. Air mataku jatuh menuju tanah di bawahku. Sudah tak bisa kubendung lagi, air mata ini mengalir begitu saja. Dadaku sesak, rasanya mau pecah. Aku terjatuh, membungkuk. Dengan posisi seperti bersujud menghadap Sakura-chan yang berada di gendongan Naruto. Si rambut pirang itu menatapku prihatin, dia menunduk tak berani melihatku.

Di tengah isak tangis, aku berteriak,

"MAAFKAN AKU SAKURA-CHAN!"

**.**

**.**

Aku menatap salah satu sahabatku yang kini bersujud di depanku. Ya, dia tidak bersujud untuk menghormati aku atau sebagainya. Dia bersujud, untuk meminta maaf pada gadis yang berada gendonganku. Gadis yang aku dan dia sayangi. Percuma, meski Lee—sahabatku itu—meminta maaf sambil meraung-raung, tetap saja gadis yang kami sayangi ini tidak akan bangun dan membalas perkataannya.

Aku masih ingat persis, masa-masa saat kami berdua menunduk di pojokan setelah ditolak mentah-mentah oleh Sakura-chan—gadis ini. Dan setelah itu, aku melirik Sakura-chan malah pergi mengikuti laki-laki itu seperti biasanya. Laki-laki yang kuanggap sahabat, tapi dia berkhianat. Dia membuang kami, dia membuang Sakura-chan yang sangat mencintainya. Awal aku bisa sabar menghadapi sahabat yang sudah sangat kelewatan itu. Sampai...

Dia membunuh gadis yang kucintai tepat di depan mataku.

Waktu itu aku tidak percaya dengan apa yang kulihat. Mataku terbelalak, berusaha meyakinkan diri bahwa apa yang kulihat ini salah. Sahabatku, orang yang sudah kuanggap seperti saudaraku sendiri, dia sudah menjadi penjahat level S sekarang, berniat membunuh Konoha dan dia sudah membunuh gadis yang selama ini masih mencintainya.

Sialan, sialan, sialaaaaaaan!

Aku menggertakan gigiku. Seluruh tubuhku menjadi panas, kemarahan pun tak bisa kutahan lagi. Bukan hanya sudah membunuh, Uchiha Sasuke malah menatap mayat gadis di hadapannya dengan tatapan dingin. Wajahnya yang tanpa ekspresi bercipratan darahnya. Cakra di tubuhku meluap-luap karena kemarahan yang amat sangat, bahkan kyuubi di tubuhku mengamuk. Sasuke menatap aku yang dibakar api kemarahan dengan tatapan dinginnya tanpa ekspresi.

Mata merahnya, sharingan menatapku. Tatapan yang tak pernah kulihat sebelumnya, entahlah aku tidak mengerti. Mataku sudah buta karena kemarahan. Ingin rasanya aku mencabik-cabik tubuhnya. Kulihat dia berbalik dan masih menatapku. Mulutnya terbuka, "Naru—"

**BUAAAGH**

Hah hah, aku tidak mau mendengar apapun dari dia. Aku muak, kesabaranku sudah habis. Meski dia sepertinya merasa menyesal dan menerima pukulan telak dariku. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya. Dia sudah membunuh Sakura-chan yang paling kusayangi. Dia sudah menghancurkan janji yang kubuat untuk membawa Sasuke kembali pada Sakura-chan. Sebelumnya dia sudah membunuh sensei yang selalu membimbing kami, Hatake Kakashi. Waktu itu aku masih bisa mengontrol emosiku karena masih ada Sakura-chan dan setidaknya aku masih mempunyai alasan mengapa aku ingin membawa Sasuke kembali ke Konoha. Membuat gadis itu kembali tersenyum seperti dulu.

Sekarang?

Alasan itu sudah tidak ada.

Dengan perasaan berapi-api, aku berjalan mendekati Sasuke yang sedang mengelap darah di bibirnya dengan punggung tangannya. Dia tidak bereaksi apa-apa saat aku mencengkram kerah bajunya, kembali menghajarnya dengan pukulan bertubi-tubi. Sasuke tidak membalas, dia membiarkan aku berteriak menyebut nama Sakura-chan sambil tetap memukul wajahnya hingga babak belur. Dia sama sekali tidak berniat menghentikanku, membuatku geram. Kueratkan cengkramanku.

"Kenapa?" bibirku bergetar. Cakra kyuubi sepenuhnya sudah menguasai diriku, air mataku menggenang lalu mengalir, "kenapa kau membunuhnya Sasuke? Kau tahu dia sangat mencintaimu bukan? Kau tahu! Lalu KENAPA?"

Sasuke tidak menjawab lagi. Dengan geram aku kembali menyarangkan pukulan di wajahnya, wajah yang katanya sempurna, selalu bisa memikat hati para gadis tak terkecuali Sakura-chan. Apa kuhancurkan saja wajah itu? Tak kunjung dibalas, aku semakin kesal hingga aku kembali melayangkan pukulan. Namun, kali ini ditahannya. Aku sempat tertegun dan menatap Sasuke yang menunduk.

"Cukup Naruto," gumamnya tanpa mau melihat ke arahku. Aku menggertakan gigiku, menatap Sasuke yang kini mengangkat wajahnya yang sudah hancur, biru dan penuh darah. Bibirnya seakan susah untuk mengeluarkan suara, "hentikan,"

"Hentikan katamu?" emosiku meluap, tidak setuju dengan permintaannya, "asal kau tahu saja, SEMUA INI TIDAK SEBANDING DENGAN APA YANG KAU LAKUKAN PADA SAKURA-CHAN!" teriakanku menggema di dalam sesuatu seperti goa ini. Aku kembali mencengkram erat kerahnya.

"Aku tahu!" Sasuke memegang tanganku. Tangannya bergetar, bergerak mencoba menyingkirkan tanganku yang memegang kerahnya. Aku menurutinya, kubiarkan mataku mengikuti tubuhnya yang berjalan terseok-seok menuju Sakura-chan yang terbaring di tengah-tengah. Wajahnya begitu tenang.

"Walau kau menghajarku sampai mati dan tanganmu kesakitan, tak akan ada yang berubah," Sasuke berbicara sambil memunggungiku. Dia berdiri menatap Sakura-chan yang tak akan pernah bangun lagi untuk selamanya. Dia mendudukkan dirinya di samping Sakura-chan tanpa melakukan apa-apa, tatapannya kosong.

"Diam, jangan katakan," aku takut mendengarnya, jujur saja aku tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini. Namun Sasuke tidak peduli. Aku menutup mataku dengan kencang, dadaku bergemuruh, rasanya dunia akan hancur dalam sekejap saat dia mengatakan.

"Sakura sudah mati, dia tidak akan kembali lagi,"

Tubuhku ambruk ke atas tanah. Aku tak sanggup lagi, aku berteriak sekencangnya.

"AAAAAAAAA!"

**.**

**.**

Sudah malam, rasanya kejadian tadi siang bagaikan mimpi. Aku mendongak, menatap bulan purnama yang menemaniku dengan cahayanya malam ini. Menemani kesendirianku sekali lagi, menemani orang bodoh yang baru saja untuk kedua kalinya membunuh orang yang menyayanginya. Aku menghembuskan nafas keras-keras. Berdiri dari tempat tadi aku melamun, kembali masuk ke dalam goa yang merupakan saksi dari semua kejadian itu.

Aku tidak pernah memikirkan perasaan gadis itu padaku sebelumnya. Aku tak pernah memikirkannya walau dia selalu berkorban banyak untukku dan sakit juga karena aku. Tidak pernah. Sampai aku merasakannya tadi, rasanya menyakitkan. Tiba-tiba dia datang ke tempat persembunyianku ini, kupikir dia akan mencoba menangkapku atau paling berkata macam-macam untuk mencoba menghentikanku seperti biasa. Tapi—

"Sasuke-kun," panggilnya dengan embel-embel kun seperti biasa. Ciri khas miliknya. Aku menoleh sedikit. Aku tidak terlalu terkejut, karena gadis itu sepertinya memang sengaja tidak menghapus hawa keberadaannya.

"..." aku hanya diam tidak menjawab, seperti biasa juga. Hanya menunggu kata-kata yang akan keluar dari bibir mungilnya.

Kulihat gadis itu—Sakura menggigit bibir bawahnya, "Kau... Apa kau yakin? Ma-Maksudku benarkah, rumor yang mengatakan ka-kau akan menghancurkan Konoha?" tanyanya terbata-bata. Aku menghela nafas. Bagaimanapun aku sudah menduganya dari dulu, cepat atau lambat pasti akan ada yang datang dan menanyakan hal itu padaku.

Aku masih diam, "...ya," akhirnya bibirku mengeluarkan suara, "ada masalah dengan itu?" tanyaku dingin. Aku memicingkan mata dan tidak mengubah ekspresi seriusku. Ini untuk menunjukkan kalau aku tidak main-main dengan kata-kataku.

Sakura menelan ludah. Memejamkan mata, dari gerakannya bisa kulihat dia berusaha untuk tidak menangis. Dia memegang dadanya bagai menahan rasa sakit yang tak tertahankan. Dia menunduk, dan sedetik kemudian aku melihat ada setetes air jatuh di atas tanah di depannya. Aku sadar, dia sudah mulai menangis.

Dan... kenapa aku merasa sakit?

"Kenapa? Kenapa Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya dengan nada parau karena masih menangis. Aku masih diam, menunggu kelanjutan bicaranya, "Kenapa kau melakukan ini? Ikutlah bersamaku, kita pulang ke Konoha!" ajaknya. Sesekali dia sesenggukan sementara air mata masih setia mengalir di pipinya.

"Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang Konoha," sinisku, "desa itu telah memberi banyak siksaan pada aku, kakakku, keluargaku maupun klan Uchiha! Kau yang bukan siapa-siapa tidak seharusnya ikut campur!" cercaku. Aku menggeram, mengingat lagi cerita tentang penderitaan kakak dari Madara beberapa saat yang lalu.

Sakura terdiam. Dia kembali menangis, memeluk dirinya sendiri yang gemetaran. Tetes-tetes mata masih terus berjatuhan di atas tanah. Suara isak tangisnya menggema di dalam goa. Aku mendengus tidak peduli, satu langkah aku membalikkan badanku. Berjalan semakin ke dalam goa, tidak mempedulikan dia—yang aku yakin saat ini membutuhkan hiburan seseorang. Sekitar dua langkah aku berjalan tidak ada apa-apa, sampai kata-katanya menghentikan langkahku.

"Kau benar, Sasuke-kun. Aku bukan siapa-siapa," lirihnya. Mendengar suara itu, terbesit sedikit rasa bersalah di dadaku, "kalau begitu, aku tidak akan mengganggumu lagi. Tapi, ada satu syarat untuk itu," ucapnya lagi. Aku masih berdiri di tempatku, tidak bergeming sama sekali.

"Bunuhlah aku,"

Seketika mataku membelalak. Dia bilang apa tadi? Apa dia sudah gila? Aku langsung membalikkan tubuhku. Menatapnya dengan ekspresi yang sulit diartikan. Aku menatap tajam hijau emerald di depanku, berusaha mencari kebohongan atas perkataannya tadi. Tapi tidak. Dia tidak berbohong, dia yakin akan perasaannya. Bahkan dia balik menatap onyxku tajam.

"Kenapa?" mulutku terbuka, menatap gadis yang rapuh itu, "Kenapa aku harus membunuhmu?" tanyaku lagi. Degup jantungku berdetak kencang, menunggu jawabannya. Ini tidak bagus, aku tidak pernah setegang ini saat bertanya sebelumnya.

Sakura memejamkan matanya. Setelah itu dia membukanya dan tatapan matanya jauh lebih tajam dari sebelumnya, "Aku mencintaimu Sasuke-kun," dia tersenyum. Senyum yang menyedihkan, "aku tidak mau merepotkanmu. Lagipula aku adalah penduduk Konoha—desa yang ingin kau hancurkan. Sekarang kau sudah meninggalkanku, jika sampai desa tercintaku juga hilang, maka hidupku tidak akan berarti apa-apa lagi,"

Aku masih menatapnya saat dia berjalan mendekatiku perlahan. Gadis itu memegang tanganku. Sangat erat. Sampai-sampai aku merasakan kehangatan merambat di sekujur tubuhku yang biasanya dingin ini. Air matanya menetes di tanganku yang dia pegang. Sakura kembali menangis hingga tubuhnya gemetar, "Inilah yang paling kutakutkan," air mata itu masih terus menetes di telapak tanganku, "saat dimana aku akan mati di tangan orang yang sangat kucintai,"

"...Memang siapa yang mau membunuhmu? Aku tidak bisa melakukannya," aku berusaha mengelak secara tidak langsung. Nada dinginku pun tetap tidak berubah.

Sakura menggeleng cepat, "Kau pasti bisa membunuhku, karena kau punya banyak alasan Sasuke-kun. Kau bilang aku menyebalkan kan? Aku selalu mengganggumu kan? Aku bisa saja menjadi ninja Konoha yang akan menangkapmu sebagai missing nin, aku adalah penghalang dari semua niatmu," jelas Sakura padaku. Aku terdiam, memang semua alasan yang dia sebutkan bisa membuat aku membunuhnya tapi— "lagipula apa alasanmu tidak bisa membunuhku Sasuke-kun?" tanyanya padaku.

Dan lagi-lagi aku hanya diam. Di saat harusnya aku menjawab, aku malah tidak bisa menjawab apapun. Sejak kapan aku jadi bodoh begini? Sakura terus menunggu hingga akhirnya dia menggelengkan kepalanya. Apa yang harus kulakukan? Membunuhnya? Harusnya itu mudah saja, tapi kenapa... aku merasa sesuatu membebani hatiku?

"Bunuh aku Sasuke-kun," bisik Sakura lirih, "cepat lakukan, aku tidak mau sampai Naruto melihat aku dibunuh olehmu, aku tidak mau dia menyalahkanmu," pinta Sakura.

Tidak. Aku tidak mau Sakura. Aku tidak mau membunuhmu. Entah kenapa aku berpikir begini. Aku tidak bisa berpikir bahwa kau adalah musuhku, kau adalah penggangguku, atau sebagainya. Yang kupikirkan hanya satu. Aku tidak bisa—bukan! Aku tidak boleh membunuhmu. Meski aku tanya kenapa, aku sendiri tidak bisa menjawabnya. Masa lalu kita kembali berputar cepat di kepalaku. Ah, aku ingat waktu itu. Waktu di mana kau sudah begitu banyak berkorban untukku. Selalu menemaniku di saat suka dan duka.

Aku menatap iris emerald hijau milikmu. Yang kini berkaca-kaca menunggu kata-kata atau perlakuanku selanjutnya. Aku ingin berkata tentang apa yang ada di kepalaku, tapi aku tidak bisa! Aku sendiri tidak tahu kenapa. Hanya di depanmu aku merasa seperti orang paling bodoh di dunia.

"Lakukan Sasuke-kun," kau kembali memegang erat tanganku, "keluarkan pedang Kusanagi atau jurus Chidori milikmu," ujarnya dengan suara pelan.

Aku mundur beberapa langkah. Matanya seakan menghipnotis tubuhku untuk mengikuti apa yang dia minta. Akhirnya aku membentuk segel dan beberapa detik kemudian cakra biru bagai petir atau yang biasa disebut Chidori muncul di tanganku. Aku menatap chidori itu sesaat dan kemudian melirik Sakura. Rasanya ingin mengeluarkan sepatah kata saja aku tak bisa.

**Zleb**

Aku terbelalak kaget. Bagaimana tidak? Tiba-tiba Sakura berlari dan menusukkan tanganku yang dipenuhi aliran chidori pada dadanya. Bisa kurasakan tanganku ini menembus tubuhnya. Sakura terbatuk, mengeluarkan darah segar dari bibir tipisnya. Cahaya-cahaya chidori menerangi kegelapan di dalam goa ini. Ironis. Hanya itu kata-kata yang terbayang di benakku.

"Saku... ra?" tanyaku perlahan sementara dia menunduk. Chidoriku tepat mengenai jantungnya, persis seperti Kakashi yang menusukkan chidorinya ke dada Haku. Tangan kiriku bergerak untuk memegangi punggungnya. Seketika aku merasa syok walau wajahku tidak menunjukkannya. Aku tidak mempedulikan darah-darah yang bercipratan mengenai wajahku.

Sakura memegang tanganku, "Aishiteru Sasuke-kun," beberapa saat, rasanya seperti slow motion begitu Sakura perlahan tapi pasti jatuh merosot hingga tanganku terlepas dari dadanya. Dia jatuh tergeletak, wajahnya begitu tenang. Seolah permintaan tadi adalah satu-satunya permintaan darinya yang kukabulkan.

Begitu bahagia. Meski sudah tak bernyawa, rasanya wajah itu masih terasa hidup. Seperti putri tidur. Aku tidak tahu mengapa dia bisa begitu bahagia begitu aku membunuhnya. Aku jadi merasa serba salah. Aku mencengkram kepalaku yang tiba-tiba rasanya pening. Di depanku kini tergeletak seorang gadis yang selama hidupnya terus menungguku dengan sabar tanpa mempedulikan apapun. Kurang bodoh apa sih aku? Menyia-nyiakan kasih sayang yang telah dia berikan padaku. Kata-kata terakhirnya kembali terngiang di benakku.

"Aishiteru, Sasuke-kun,"

Aku memejamkan mata. Memantapkan perasaan yang dulu sempat kurasakan tapi malah terkubur dalam-dalam oleh perasaanku sebagai pendendam. Menyesal selalu datang belakangan dan aku tahu itu. Persis seperti setelah aku mengetahui kebenaran tentang Itachi yang berhasil kubunuh. Aku menatap wajah Sakura, menatap emerald hijau yang tak akan pernah terbuka lagi untuk selamanya.

"Aku juga..."

"Aishiteru Sakura,"

**.**

**It was too late**

**For you to cry**

**.**

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

**(-_-) Anu... ini apa ya? #plak**

**Ya sudahlah, semoga suka saja deh. Yo ah, minta review ya minna~ X3**


End file.
